Adam
by Swato
Summary: Adam le dévisagea à la dérobée et en voulut à ce cours d'être si ennuyeux parce que ça le forçait à réfléchir à ses actions, à tout ce qu'il faisait de travers. Et il en faisait beaucoup, des conneries. Depuis qu'il était né en fait. Fic sur Sex Education. Attention: spoil saison 1 !
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom** : Sex Education

 **Pairing** : Adam x Eric

 **Note** : Attention Spoil saison 1 !

 **Note** : Drabble issus d'une soirée drabble. Je l'ai référencé dans Misc Tv Show parce qu'impossible de trouver la catégorie pour Sex Education sur ff net !

bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

.

 **Les maths, torture psychologique.**

.

Les math, cette torture psychologique. Accoudé à la table, Adam embrassa du regard la salle de cours où tout le monde était soit penché sur son bouquin, soit concentré à mort sur ce que le prof expliquait au tableau. Le cours, c'était... Quelque chose en rapport avec des courbes exceptionnelles ? En tout cas, les seules courbes exceptionnelles qu'Adam connaissait n'avaient rien à voir avec les math et tout à voir avec le gars qui partageait sa table de cours.

 _—_ T'y comprends quelque chose aux courbes exceptionnelles ? Glissa-t-il à son voisin.

Avec une stupéfaction teintée d'amusement, Eric haussa un sourcil délicat et lui jeta un coup d'œil discret.

 _—_ Courbes exponentielles, corrigea Eric en chuchotant.

 _—_ C'est putainement ennuyeux, maugréa-t-il.

L'œillade qu'Eric lui lança fut à la fois perplexe et hésitante, comme s'il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il fallait avouer qu'Adam n'avait jamais été tendre avec ce mec. Entre les insultes, le fait qu'il avait passé des années à lui piquer son déjeuné et à le pousser dans les couloirs... Pas cool. Définitivement pas cool.

Adam le dévisagea à la dérobée et en voulut à ce cours d'être si ennuyeux parce que ça le forçait à réfléchir à ses actions, à tout ce qu'il faisait de travers. Et il en faisait beaucoup, des conneries. Depuis qu'il était né en fait. Chaque fois qu'il respirait, c'était une erreur pour son père qui s'empressait de le fusiller du regard.

Le père d'Eric avait l'air cool. Un peu trop sérieux et discret mais affectueux au moins. Et puis Eric n'avait pas peur de ce qu'on pensait de lui, il se fichait du regard des autres. Il disait des bêtises sans réfléchir, sans tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir. Il portait du maquillage flashy, des fringues ridicules, il roulait du cul des fois, il souriait tout le temps... Il était énervant. C'était énervant de le voir si sûr de lui, si ouvertement gay, si ouvertement lui-même. L'avoir en périphérie de sa vision, c'était comme un rappel qu'il y avait des gens qui s'assumaient, qui passaient au dessus de leur peur pendant que lui passait son temps à se cacher derrière une attitude de bad boy, à provoquer des conneries et à se faire détester des autres. Au moins, il contrôlait ça. S'il agissait comme un enfoiré, les gens avaient une raison de lui en vouloir, ils ne le détestaient pas pour ce qu'il était, pour lui-même. Adam avait besoin qu'on le déteste pour quelque chose.

Et le problème avec Eric ? C'était qu'il ne détestait personne. Pas même Adam.

Les dents serrées, Adam posa la main sur la table et rapprocha sa feuille du coté de Eric, fatigué d'être prisonnier de ses pensées foireuses. Après l'avoir regardé en coin de ses yeux maquillés, les doigts d'Eric firent la même chose. Sur la table, leurs mains se rapprochèrent, attirées comme des aimants l'une vers l'autre, jusqu'à ce que leurs peaux s'effleurent. Adam contempla la couleur brune de la peau d'Eric contre celle terriblement pâle de la sienne, une montagne de questions tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

Pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas ?

Pourquoi t'as répondu à mon baiser pendant la retenue ?

Pourquoi tu m'as montré tes courbes exponentielles ?

Le frôlement de leurs auriculaires fit faire une vague brûlante à son estomac et il sentit ses oreilles chauffer malgré lui.

Les math, cette foutue torture psychologique.

.

 **Fin**

.

* * *

.

Alors alors ?

Est-ce que vous avez aimé ? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom** : Sex Education

 **Pairing** : Adam x Eric

 **Note** : Attention Spoil saison 1 !

 **Note:** Drabble issus d'une soirée drabble.

 **Prompt:** J'ai tenté de m'enfuir

.

* * *

.

 **J'ai tenté de fuir**

.

Pas de téléphone portable. Des douches glacées le matin. Des cours rabâchés comme on réciterait un sermon. Pas d'amis, encore moins de visites. Pas de lettres, non plus. De toute façon, qui aurait bien pu lui écrire ? Il n'avait pas d'amis. Son père le détestait. Sa mère se soumettait à l'avis de son père, ce qui revenait à dire qu'elle se fichait comme de l'an quarante de ce qui lui arrivait. Adam aurait préféré qu'elle le déteste aussi. Son ex-petite-amie était sûrement avec son mec taillé en forme de sucette chupa chupps, le musclor aux jambes aussi fines que des cure-dents. Quant à Eric, il devait certainement se rappeler de leur retenue avec un fond d'amusement narquois en se disant « Ok, le mec m'a défoncé la tronche tous les matins pendant deux ans et mais au moins il m'a taillé une pipe, si c'est pas une revanche sur la vie, je sais pas ce que c'est ».

Adam ne savait pas non plus.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Il était pas pédé. Et s'il avait été pédé, il aurait préféré se taper le stéréotype du mec viril. Avec des muscles, des poils partout et une démarche de bonhomme. Certainement pas un mec maigre comme un clou avec le look de Lady Gaga. Il avait fui, il avait tenté de fuir tous les matins. Tous les jours. A chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans le miroir avant de partir au lycée, il enfilait sa tenue de looser, con comme ses pieds mais dur, un vrai bonhomme. On la lui faisait pas à lui, il était pas du genre à se laisser faire, à prendre des coups. Lui, les coups, il les donnait.

Eric, Adam avait beau essayer de ne pas le voir, c'était impossible. Pas avec ses tenues, son maquillage et son comportement. Impossible de détourner les yeux. Alors quitte à ne pas pouvoir éviter la collision, autant faire le plus de dégâts possible. Les coups, les insultes, les railleries, c'était facile.

Le baiser en retenue ? Ça, ça avait été difficile. Ça lui avait fait mal au bide, ça l'avait déchiré de l'intérieur. A chaque fois qu'il s'était penché, que ses lèvres avaient touché celles d'Eric, ça avait été comme de se poignarder lui-même avec une lame.

Tiens, prends ça, Adam.

Encore un baiser, encore un, et un autre. Et puis, mets-y toute ta tendresse, va doucement, donne à ce type ce que t'as jamais donné à personne, ce qu'on t'a jamais donné à toi. Oublie ton déni, ta vie de merde, ton QI qui frise le négatif, oublie demain. Y a toujours aujourd'hui. Va jusqu'au bout, de toute façon, foutu pour foutu, autant y aller à fond.

Éviter la collision ?

Pour quoi faire ?

A quoi bon quand on peut se crasher et partir en fumée ?

Dans la cour de la nouvelle prison qu'était l'école militaire, Adam posa son front contre le mur glacé, les mains derrière la tête à ressasser les souvenirs et à attendre que sa punition prenne fin.

.

 **Fin**

.

* * *

.

Un autre beaucoup plus triste, j'suis légèrement obsédé par Adam "


End file.
